


Pickin' Wildflowers

by nerdy_farm_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, F/M, Horseback Riding, Oral Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/pseuds/nerdy_farm_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia traded in the jeans for skirts and her boots for high heels, spending hours walking up and down the hall of her dorm to break them in. She deep conditioned her hair and got a blowout, had the hair stylist teach her how to make it curl just right. By week two she was a totally different person, unrecognizable from the pretty enough country girl she’d been before she left home. Now she looked like she belonged in LA, her lips carefully lined and her lashes long and black. People turned their heads when she crossed the quad, and her purse was full of phone numbers slipped to her during class.<br/>A week before graduation she accepted a job offer at a biotech company that was only a forty minute drive from Beacon Hills. For the first time in four years she was returning home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickin' Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



All it had taken was her freshman roommate sneering when she told her she grew up on a farm, smirking when she asked if Lydia had brought her overalls along with her, for Lydia to start feeling ashamed of her roots. It had never occurred to her before that she should hide it, growing up in a rural town had made her proud to live on her grandparents’ farm. After her parents’ divorce during second grade, Lydia and her mom had moved back in with her grandparents, and she’d always been grateful for that silver lining to her parents’ split. 

On her second day of freshman year she called her dad and asked oh so sweetly for money to buy new clothes. He was happy to comply of course, money was something he had a lot of, and it was easier for him to keep her bank account full than actually be a  _dad_. She did some research before she went shopping, paying careful attention to the sorority girls stretched out on the quad, flipping through issues of Cosmo for the latest fashions. It wasn’t that she’d ever been frumpy, but in Beacon Hills her floral blouses and skinny jeans and Tony Lama’s had been more fashionable than anything anyone else wore. 

She traded in the jeans for skirts and her boots for high heels, spending hours walking up and down the hall of her dorm to break them in. She deep conditioned her hair and got a blowout, had the hair stylist teach her how to make it curl just right. By week two she was a totally different person, unrecognizable from the pretty enough country girl she’d been before she left home. Now she looked like she belonged in LA, her lips carefully lined and her lashes long and black. People turned their heads when she crossed the quad, and her purse was full of phone numbers slipped to her during class. 

It didn’t take very long for Lydia to stop feeling like she was someone else. She began to believe that this was really her. And she felt good, she liked the attention. She started working out, convinced she needed to lose the softness to her belly, needed to sculpt her legs and stomach to match the strength of her arms. Back in Beacon Hills she never really thought too much about how she looked, she’d always been the prettiest girl in her grade, and everyone had known everyone since they were kids. They all knew what she looked like when she went through her awkward stage in fourth grade, and they’d all seen her in her bikini at the swimming hole in the summer. 

She rarely returned to the farm, studying abroad or doing internships during the summers. Her visits were always brief, and she spent them with her mom and grandparents, soaking up the fresh air and home cooked food and the sound of roosters crowing in the morning. 

A week before graduation she accepted a job offer at a biotech company that was only a forty minute drive from Beacon Hills. For the first time in four years she was returning home.

* * *

 

“I heard that Hale boy is still single,” Gram says over her shoulder, lips pulling up into a smirk as she washes dishes. “He’s quite the looker you know.”

“ _Gram_ ,” Lydia groans and rolls her eyes. “I know what Derek looks like. He was my best friend.”  The past tense makes her chest feel tight. She still isn’t quite sure why they drifted apart, but they did. The Hales owned the neighboring farm, five hundred acres split between forest, hay fields, and pastures for the quarter horses they bred and raised. Lydia’s grandma and Derek’s aunt would take turns babysitting the three Hales and Lydia when Lydia’s mom and Derek’s mom were at work. Derek was two years older than her, but for some reason they clicked better than she did with Cora, who was a year younger than her. 

They remained fast friends all the way through elementary and middle school, building forts and riding horses and swimming in the creek. When they got older there was work too, making hay and picking stalls and weeding gardens. But it was fun with Derek by her side with his sarcastic comments and the dimples that appeared in his cheeks when he laughed. High school changed something between them. They were still friends, Derek would drive her to school every day, and they hung out sometimes, but Derek got a girlfriend and became captain of the football team, and Lydia joined student council and the cheer squad. By the time Derek graduated, Lydia was already spending more time with other people than him. By the time she graduated, they barely spoke. 

“I should go see him,” she says out loud, ignoring the way her grandmother waggles her eyebrows. She stands up before Gram can say anything else, heels too loud on the linoleum as she heads for the door. 

Back in the old days she would have run through the woods to the Hale house, her bare feet pounding down the path she could have followed blindfolded. The path looks to be grown over now anyways, so this time she takes her car, driving out her grandparents’ dirt driveway and then turning up the Hale’s. 

Hale Hollow Farm still looks the same, the faded red barn and the large garage covered in chipped white paint unchanged. There’s only one vehicle parked in front of the house, a shiny black pick-up with a lift kit and super swampers. Lydia parks beside it, unable to stop herself from smirking when the top of her head doesn’t even reach the bottom of the trucks’ window. 

She follows the sound of clanging into the garage, her heels sinking uncomfortably into the soft dirt. Just inside the door she pauses, letting her eyes adjust to the shadowed garage. Her throat goes dry as her eyes finally focus. Derek looks... good. There’s a big difference between twenty year old Derek Hale and twenty four year old Derek Hale. Derek’s always been good looking, with his dark hair and pretty eyes and the growth spurt he hit in seventh grade. But he’s broader now, his chest defined and his arms corded and grease wiped all over the thin white tank top he’s wearing. He hasn’t noticed her yet, so she takes another moment to admire the scruff covering his jaw and the way his worn out jeans seem to mold to his ass. 

She’s going to die.

While Derek had been her best friend, she’d also kind of developed a giant crush on him that lasted from her tenth birthday until well, now. She had big plans for Derek, used to dream about marrying him, about a wedding out in her grandparents’ apple orchard with flowers in her hair and Derek’s sisters dressed in pale pink. More seriously she had planned on him being her _first_ , of kissing him out in their tree fort and letting him peel her out of her jeans up in the hay loft. But it never happened. Derek had a girlfriend in high school, so Lydia went out on dates with boys. She had almost kissed him once, the night before she left for college. She’d texted him on a whim, and they’d sat together in the hay loft door, their feet dangling over the edge. Everything had been perfect, the stars twinkling in the inky sky, the smell of fresh hay and a balmy late summer breeze ruffling their hair, but Lydia had chickened out at the last minute, too scared to shatter the perfection she’d dreamed up in her head. 

So she’d had sex for the first time in college, with a boy she didn’t really care about and after she’d decided that the whole concept of virginity wasn’t something she was too concerned with anyways.

Now when she looks at Derek she thinks about beard burn on her inner thighs and how maybe she could show him a thing or two between the sheets. 

“Hey Dee-Dee.” 

Derek looks up from the tractor and the wrench slips through his fingers, clattering loudly on the cement floor. It takes a moment for recognition to bloom across his face, eyes crinkling in the corners and lips lifting into a small smile.

“Almost didn’t recognize you Red,” he smirks and bends to pick up the wrench. Lydia takes that as an invitation to come closer. Her shoes sound all wrong on the cement, both too loud and too dainty at the same time. In the old days she would’ve hopped up on the tractor seat or the work bench and watched him work, but she doesn’t want to get her dress dirty. “Heard you’re back for good.” Derek adds, brows dipping as he sets down the wrench and grabs a ratchet instead. 

“Yeah,” she nods, suddenly feeling sixteen and unsure and totally in love with this man. “Moved back last weekend.” An awkward silence falls over them, only broken by the hum of the vent fan and a distant neighing. 

“I was gonna go ride the fence line,” Derek says after a moment. “Wanna come with?” His eyes are unsure when he glances at her over his shoulder, but they start to sparkle when she nods eagerly, sliding up and down her body. “Well you’re not coming like  _that_.”

“Hey - I don’t appreciate your tone,” Lydia huffs, crossing her arms and glaring at him. A lock of hair flops over her face and she blows at it. Derek actually laughs out loud, and god does it look good on him, with his head thrown back and the tendons in his neck jumping. 

“You can keep the dress if you want Red, but you know as well as I do that you can’t be riding a horse in those shoes.” He’s right, and he knows he’s right, and that smug little smirk is still just as infuriating as it was six years ago. It’s also kind of hot, which is definitely a new thing. 

“I can do a lot of things with my heels on,” she says, grinning when the tips of his ears burn red almost immediately. “But for you I’ll go change.” 

She sweeps out of the garage before he can say anything else, though it’s mostly so he can’t see the way her own cheeks are flushing. Stepping out into the sunlight she feels light headed, though she thinks it might have more to do with Derek and less to do with the change in light. She drives home too fast, taking the porch steps two at a time and kicking off her shoes before she races up the stairs to her room. All of her old clothes are waiting for her in her closet when she yanks it open, heart beating too loud in her ears. Her jeans fit a little looser than they used too, and her old V-neck t-shirts seem a little more scandalous with the bras she wears now, but her boots still fit like a dream. 

This time she takes the four wheeler down the path through the woods, her hair blowing around her face in the wind. Derek’s waiting for her out in front of the garage, and it’s almost worse seeing him in the sunlight, the curled brim of his TSC hat pulled low over his eyes and his skin glowing in the sun. 

His expression stays infuriatingly blank when she climbs off the four wheeler. 

“Better?” She asks, twirling around in front of him. He just groans and starts walking towards the wooden paddock fence. Lydia would be offended, but she can see the back of his neck turn red as she follows him. 

Out of habit she climbs up onto the fence, standing on top of one of the poles.

“I doubt-” Derek cuts himself off when she cups her hands around her mouth and whistles. For a second the entire farm seems to fall eerily silent, but it’s instantly broken by the sound of pounding hooves. Its Lydia’s turn to smirk smugly as a palomino comes galloping over the hill, the hair around her nose and eyes a little paler than Lydia remembers. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Derek huffs as the horse nibbles at Lydia’s knees and lets out a sigh when she crouches and rubs her hands along her neck. 

“How’s my girl,” Lydia coos, wobbling slightly on the pole before lowering herself onto the horses back.

“Heidi isn’t yours,” Derek grumbles, though his eyes are incredibly fond. “She’s mine.” Lydia just grins at him as she leans forward and drapes herself along Heidi’s neck, scratching along her jaw and behind her ears. Derek shakes his head as he clucks his tongue a few times and starts walking towards the barn. Heidi follows him along the fence, hanging her head over when they reach the barn and letting him slip on a bridle. “You good going bare back?”

“As long as you’re clean,” she shoots back, laughing when Derek swears and fumbles with the latch on the gate, the second bridle he was holding falling to the ground.

“I meant on the horse.” He stomps past her to one of the locked stalls. A beautiful bay peeks his head over the stall door and whinnies.

“I know what you meant,” Lydia laughs. She watches intently as Derek slips the bridle on the young horses’ head, then grabs a saddle from the tack room. His biceps flex as he sets it on the tack room door, and all of Lydia’s laughter dries up. It suddenly hits her how badly she wants him, wants to taste every inch of his skin, wants his hands all over her.

Derek saddles the horse up with ease, his fingers nimble as they smooth out the blanket and tighten the girth. He pulls himself up with a grace he never used to possess, going with it easily as the horse jumps forward.

“He’s still a little green,” Derek explains as they start out towards the far corner of the paddock. Lydia just nods and lets Heidi follow them at her own pace, stopping every now and then to nibble at some grass. Derek’s waiting for them impatiently at the far gate, though he looks like he’s trying hard not to smile when Lydia gets closer.

“You two are a terrible pair,” he grumbles as he swings the gate open. Lydia just laughs and urges Heidi through, holding out a hand for Derek’s reigns after he walks his horse through.

“Missed you too,” Lydia teases, watching over her shoulder as Derek latches the gate. He just huffs, but when he takes the reigns back his fingers linger against hers just a little too long, and Lydia thinks he might have really missed her.

By the time they make it to the back of the pasture where the creek runs Lydia’s already sweating through her shirt, unused to being out in the sun for this long. The water shimmers ahead like a mirage, and Lydia knows she’s being ridiculous, but she wants to go swimming something _bad_. It’s hot and she feels gross and any chance to see Derek Hale’s body is one she’s going to take.

“We should go swimming,” she announces, sliding off Heidi’s back.

“Do you have a swimsuit on?” Derek remains on his horses’ back, gaze heavy on Lydia’s back as she walks Heidi over to a shade tree and loops the reigns around a low branch.

“No.” She keeps her back to him as she kicks off her boots and unbuttons her jeans, walking closer to the almost round spot in the creek where they used to swim as kids. She pushes her jeans down over her hips and pulls off her socks, folding them neatly and placing them on a rock in the sun. Behind her the saddle creaks, and she knows she’s got him. With her back still to him she pulls off her shirt, folding it carefully before turning to look at him with her hands on her hips. Derek’s closer than she expected, his horse already tied beside Heidi and the button on his jeans undone.

“We’re not kids anymore,” he mumbles as he nears her, pulling his tank top over his head and tossing it on the rock beside her clothes.

“No you are not,” Lydia breathes, watching unabashedly as he kicks off his boots and socks and strips out of his jeans. She’s never seen a more perfect man than the one standing in front of her right now, glaring at her almost comically with his baseball hat still on and indecently tight black boxer briefs. She meets his gaze and Derek immediately looks away, angling his body towards the water.

“You’re a health hazard,” he growls, looking for a moment like he’s just going to jump in. But he grabs her before she can even scream, tossing her over one shoulder as he leaps for the water. Its icy cold as it crashes over Lydia, her hair instantly plastering to her head and her skin turning slick against Derek’s. When she finally comes up for air she’s clinging to him, their bodies pressed chest to chest. There’s drops of water glistening on Derek’s eyelashes, his hat is floating behind them, and his eyes are so wide and have too many colors to count. Suddenly she knows, it’s now or never.

She slides her fingers into his wet hair and kisses him without another thought, wrapping her legs around his waist beneath the water. Derek freezes for a moment beneath her, but then his hands slide hot up her back, pulling her closer as he angles his head and kisses her back. Lydia keeps it slow, sucking his bottom lip between her own before pulling back and resting her forehead against his.

“Been wanting to do that since I was like twelve,” she whispers, laughing when Derek groans and kisses her again, his fingers tangling in her hair. Derek kisses like honey, slow and sweet and natural, warming her slowly from the inside out. His lips taste like cinnamon gum and he moans when she licks the salt from his neck.

“We should go on a date,” he pants as she grinds against his cock through their underwear. It feels thick and big and hot, and she wants him to fuck her terribly.

“This doesn’t count as a date?” She slides her fingers through the hair on his chest and then back up to his shoulders, holding on tight as she nips at his ear.

“No,” Derek grunts, his hands curling around her waist and peeling her off him. “No, I’m not fucking this up this time. I’m taking you on a date because I want you to be mine, okay?”

“What do you mean _this time_?” Lydia is caught between wanting to pout and curiosity.

“I tried to ask you to homecoming junior year,” he admits quietly, his grip loosening as he pulls her back against him. “You thought I was kidding.”

“Oh my god,” Lydia laughs, kissing him again just because she can. “I’ll go on a date with you,” she concedes. “As long as you get to be mine too.”

* * *

 

Derek tries to take her out to dinner when they get back, but Lydia manages to get him agree to just milkshakes before insisting they go back to the farm. He pulls a blanket out from behind the seat of his truck and leads her up into the hayloft. It’s even better than Lydia used to fantasize about, watching him carefully arrange the blanket before turning to her with dark want in his eyes. He peels her out of her clothes almost reverently, lips brushing against each inch of skin revealed.

Lydia’s squirming with need by the time they’re both down to their underwear, his thick fingers trailing softly against the lace of her panties.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, kissing down the column of her throat and across her collarbones. He slides the straps of her bra down her shoulders, a low groan rumbling in his chest when the lace folds over and reveals her already hardened nipples. Lydia sighs softly and arches into his hands, the calloused pads of his fingers dragging just right across her sensitive skin. He continues down her body, stubble scraping against her soft tummy and hot tongue dipping into her belly button. Lydia’s throbbing with want and he hasn’t even taken her panties off, though she knows they have to be starting to soak through. Derek slides them down her thighs tantalizingly slow, inching back on his knees until they slip over her feet. “Is this one of the things you can do in heels?” He teases, biting at the arch of her foot. It sends an unexpected zing of pleasure straight to her core, and Lydia moans, throwing her head back.

“Yeah,” she bites out, tensing with anticipation as he places soft kisses up the inside of her thighs. “I’ll show you next time.” Derek hums and presses his smile to the inside of her thigh. He pauses suddenly, and when Lydia lifts her head she finds his dark eyes staring up her body.

“Is it okay if I… you know?”

“God yes,” Lydia sighs, reaching down to curl her hand around the back of his neck. “ _Please_.”

Derek’s eyelashes flutter as he sinks back down, tongue lapping at her clit and stubble scraping against her thighs. Her hips buck up against him instinctively, and Derek groans, the sound sending little vibrations of pleasure up to the base of her spine. He’s good at this, nose rubbing against her clit when he sinks lower and fucks his tongue inside of her, presses a thick finger in alongside it. His tongue returns to her clit, hot and insistent, while he fucks her with two fingers, curling them inside her with each stroke until she starts to tremble. It’s almost too much, and she’s caught between wanting to press closer and squirm away. Seeming to sense her indecision, Derek’s left hand presses hard on her hip, pinning her in place as he fucks her. Her vision starts to go blurry so she lets her eyes slip closed, twisting her head and baring her neck, giving herself over to the sensation. His name slips between lips like an oath or maybe a prayer, every muscle in her body tightening with the need for release. Derek keeps up a steady pace, pushing her higher and higher until she’s writhing on the blanket beneath him.

“ _Please_ ,” she whines. “Derek _please_.”  He sucks hard on her clit then and Lydia bows off the blanket with a cry, her entire body shaking as pleasure surges through her veins. Derek keeps going until she pushes his head away with a moan.

When Derek kisses her she can taste herself on his lips, and it tastes like he’s hers, like he belongs to her and her only.

“Oh. My. God.” She stretches beneath him as he kisses down her neck, sinking his teeth into the curve of her shoulder. “ _Derek_.”

“So was that okay?” He asks quietly, tucking his face into the side of her neck.

“Fuck yeah,” she sighs and lifts her hips, his dick dragging heavily across her stomach. “I want you. Now.”  Without preamble she spits into her hand and curls it around his cock, stroking it and grinning when he fucks into her hand. “I wanna ride you.”

Derek rolls onto his back unbelievable fast, arms bunching as he drags her on top of him. “You’re a menace.”

“You love it.” Lydia grins and reaches behind her for his dick, holding it steady as she slowly sinks down. Derek moans low in his chest, the muscles in his stomach jumping as he struggles to keep from thrusting up into her. “God you feel good.” She steadies herself with two hands on his chest, momentarily distracted by how small she seems compared to him. She likes it, likes feeling tiny but still powerful. Slowly she rocks her hips, head falling back as she fucks herself.

“ _Lydia_.” Derek’s big hands curl warm and strong around her hips, fingers almost touching at the small of her back. He starts to lift her, thrusting up to meet her as he pulls her down. Lydia leans forward and kisses him sloppily, more just sharing breath than anything else. Reaching back, she pulls his hands from her hips and pins them above his head. Derek moans when she starts to fuck herself, mouth falling open in need as the slap of skin on skin fills the hay loft.

“You gonna come for me Dee-Dee,” Lydia hums, kissing him hard until he nods. “Be a good boy and come for me.” His cock twitches inside of her as he groans, head tipping back as his hips buck up into her and he tips over the edge, pulsing hot inside of her as his body arches off the blanket.

“So,” she whispers as Derek goes soft and pliant beneath her. “Was that okay?” Derek huffs and pulls his wrists out of her grip, pulling her tight against his chest and burying his face in her neck.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, lips dragging against her skin. “So good.”

* * *

 

Lydia wakes to the sound of birds singing and early morning sun light dappling across her skin. The blanket beside her is empty, but the distant sounds of hooves and whinnying pushes away her disappointment. There’s a smile lifting her cheeks as she dresses, pulling on her boots and running her fingers through her hair. She feels like a new person, rejuvenated and genuinely happy to be home in the life she hadn’t realized she’d missed.

The stairs to the hayloft clatter beneath her feet as she hurries down them, Derek’s blanket tucked under her arm. She follows the rustling sounds towards the tack room, peering over the half door to find Derek bent over a collection of feed tubs, stirring the different grains together with his hands. He’s wearing different clothes, having ditched the dark jeans and button down shirt he’d donned for their “date” for the more familiar faded Carhartts and a sleeveless shirt.

“Hey.” Her voice sounds rough even to her own ears, but Derek turns to look at her with the softest smile she’s ever seen on his face.

“Mornin’,” he smiles, wiping his hands on his pants as he straightens and steps towards her. His kiss catches her by surprise, gentle but almost desperate, quickly growing heated even with the stall door between them.

“Well,” Lydia hums, blinking up at Derek when he pulls back, his fingers still combing through her hair. “A girl could get used to this.” Derek just smiles and kisses her again, his tongue slipping between her lips, hot and slick.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this,” he mumbles, thumbs rubbing soft circles at the base of her neck. His simple honest brings a rare flush to Lydia’s cheek, and she feels uncharacteristically shy, looking up at him through her lashes.

“I uh,” she reaches for him, anchoring herself with fingers curled around his arms. “I need to get home, but I’ll call you later? Okay?”

“Okay.” Derek’s eyes crinkle in the corners when he smiles, and Lydia’s breath catches unexpectedly, heart tripping as he kisses her again, this time soft and chaste.

“Okay.” She nods and forces herself to take a step away, walking backwards a few steps before turning and striding out of the barn. She looks back before stepping outside to find Derek still watching her, eyes dark enough to make heat crawl up her spine. Biting her lip she waves and slips out the door, grinning giddily as she jumps on her four wheeler and heads home.

It doesn’t occur to her until she’s skipping up the front steps that she hadn’t come home last night, and that she probably can’t get away with that now that she’s living at home. She cautiously turns the door knob, slipping inside and easing the door shut.

“Well, well, well.”

Dread fills her chest as she looks up to find her grandmother sitting at the kitchen table, cup of coffee in one hand and glasses slipping low over her nose.

“Mornin’ Gram,” she offers cheerfully, pasting a fake smile onto her face.

“Where have you been?” Gram doesn’t look _angry_ , in fact, she looks more amused than anything, blue eyes sparkling behind her glasses and lips twitching in the corners.

“I uh, decided to take a ride around the property line.” The excuse sounds weak even to her own ears, but Gram is nodding, her lips thin.

“See anything interesting?”

“Nope.” Lydia shakes her head and inches towards the stairs. “Pretty quiet.” Gram nods again, so Lydia takes that as a dismissal, turning and taking the stairs two at a time.

“There’s hay in your hair!” Gram yells, her voice echoing up the stairs as Lydia reaches her bedroom. Lydia turns to look at her reflection, finding her hair outrageously mused and hay woven between the strands. She finds herself grinning as she picks out a few stalks.

She kind of likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
